The Girl with the Braids
by ishibby
Summary: After having her family torn apart by equalists, Zula makes her way to Republic City with only one goal in mind: to take down Amon. When she runs into the infamous Avatar and her friends, will she be able to successfully complete her mission knowing that helping the Avatar might make her come face-to-face with the family she chose to leave? MakoXOC and KorraXBolin
1. The Revelation

_**Earth, Fire, Air, Water… Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world…**_

_A chance encounter puts Korra from pro bending spectator to pro bending star! With her new teammates Mako and Bolin, the Fire Ferrets earn a place in the championship tournament. But meanwhile an anti-bending revolution brews in Republic City. Who are the equalists and what nefarious plan does the mysterious man behind the mask have in store for our hero?_

"There are my little hard working street urchins!" A tall man with a hat and yellow tie exclaims, as he enters the training gym, walks over to the group, and addresses Korra with a hand on her shoulder, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are?" Korra asks, unable to hide her irritation from her prior squabble with Mako over training hours.

"Butakha!" The man proudly answers. "I run this whole pro bending shebang." Korra walks away and he turns to Mako. "Here's your winnings from the last match," he tells him as he places the tall stack of bills in Mako's hand. "Ah ah ah, not so fast!" Butakha exclaims while wagging his finger. "Fist you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, the gym and equipment rentals for last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." On every fee he mentions, he grabs a stack of the bills from Mako's hand until no bills remain. Mako turns and frowns at Bolin.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Bolin explains while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh! And one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot."

"30,000 yuans?!" Bolin shouts.

"Sorry kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough or else you're out of the tournament."

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account over flowing with gold would you?" asks Bolin and the man leaves.

"I got nothin'," she says while pulling her pockets inside out. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing," Mako says with a slight resentment in his tone as he starts to put away the equipment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright. It's just… ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own," Bolin reassures her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"So, anyway," Mako interrupts, "How are we gonna come up with the money?"

"Ooh! I got it, I got it!" Bolin declares, "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks—now people would pay good money to see that!"

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas," says Mako, shooting down Bolin's idea.

"I was serious…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do," says Mako as he slings his bag over his shoulder and turns to leave. Korra watches him leave as Bolin looks down, eyes filled with irritation, at Pabu.

* * *

"Come one, come all! See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril…" he gasps, "…Upside down!"

When nothing happens Bolin makes sounds to Pabu indicating that he wants him to cross the little make-shift obstacle. Pabu then crosses on his hands, flips, and lands on the other side after Bolin tells him, "Big finish buddy! Stick the landing!"

"Ta dah!" shouts Bolin and a man passes by and drops a single yuan in his cup. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously too kind! You can come back here and put money in this… okay that's fine, that's fine. One yuan down, 29,999 to go…"

A man in a blue outfit pulls up in a Satomobile and asks, "Hey, Bolin! Is that you?"

"Oh, hey there… Shady Shen."

"Heard you're a big time pro bending player now," he says as he gets out of his Satomobile and approaches Bolin, "Not bad."

"Uh thanks"

"So listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know Shen… Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"Pffhh. Your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked," he presses as he throws in a stack of bills into Bolin's tip cup, "You game?"

* * *

A whistle sounds and Mako pulls off his mask, wipes the sweat off his forehead, and sighs after completing his shift bending lightning at a power plant. He returns to Bolin and his apartment and calls out, "Bo, I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!"

"Ugh…" he groans as he drops on the couch, "Hey I found some work down at the power plant. Got some decent money," he calls out again and then places a dumpling in his mouth. "Bolin? You here bro?" he asks and peers around the apartment then out the window at Air Temple Island. "Huh, bet the little love bird is making a house call."

* * *

Korra is practicing air bending with Jinora and Ikki as Mako walks up the stairs to meet her.

"Oh, hey Mako."

"You seen Bolin?" he asks without as much as a "hello".

"Nice to see you, too," she responds obviously irritated, "And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations," he sighs, "See you later."

"Wait!" she calls out to him, "I could, uh, help you look for him."

"Nah, I got it."

"Hey cool guy," she says as she grabs his arm, stopping him, "Let me help you. We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend and a great tracker."

* * *

Mako and Korra, on the back of Naga, begin to search for Bolin in the streets of Republic City.

"Your best friend is a… polar bear-dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy."

Underneath Zuko's statue, Korra stops Naga and Mako says with confusion in his voice as his gets off Naga's back, "Well, this is his usual hangout…" He walks over to a group of children playing. "You guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps," a young boy answers, "My memory is a little… foggy. Maybe you can help… clear it up."

"You're good, Skoochy. Hmmph, a real pro."

After a series of questions and bribes, Mako and Korra find out Bolin was at his usual hangout around noon until Shady Shen of the Triple Threats paid Bolin money and they took off in his Satomobile.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asks Mako.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing… and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

* * *

Mako and Korra take off on Naga to the Triple Threat triad's headquarters to find Bolin in hopes that nothing has happened yet. Naga notices Pabu running in the streets and proceeds to chase him. Korra and Mako realize it's Pabu and Pabu hops on Naga's back over to Mako's shoulders.

When they arrive at the triad's headquarters, Mako says, "Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." He makes his way to the door cautiously and motions for Korra to follow him. She walks up to the door without fear and kicks the door down. Mako peers from the side into the room.

"Bolin?" he calls, "You in here?"

The sound of a truck outside loudly starting up to leave has them running outside only to see equalists driving away with Bolin and some others in the back of the truck with their mouth covered with a rag to stop them from screaming.

"Bolin!" screams Mako as they take off in full sprint after the truck. Some equalists throw green smoke bombs in front of them stopping them in their tracks as they leave on Satocycles.

Coughing, Korra orders, "Naga, Come!"

They begin chasing the truck on Naga's back while Mako shoots fire and Korra earth bends to try and stop the truck and the Satocycles. An equalist on a Satocycle throws a ball on a chain that ties Naga's legs together forcing her to stop and Mako and Korra to fall off. Another equalist joins them and it's a two on two battle. After some resistance on Mako and Korra's part, the equalists block their chi and they fall to the ground. Naga breaks the chains tying her legs together and charges at the equalists. Seeing this, they flee on Satocycles while throwing more green smoke bombs.

Naga lifts Korra to her feet and she attempts to bend.

When she isn't able to bend she exclaims in fear, "I can't bend!"

"Calm down. It'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," he sighs, "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

"Mako," she says with a hand on his shoulder, "We are going to save your brother. I promise you that."

* * *

After hours of fruitless searching, Korra says, "We've been out all night. No sign of him."

"We've gotta keep looking. But where?"

Korra gasps, "I have an idea!"

They take off on Naga and wait by a fountain where Korra says she met an equalist protestor on her first day in Republic City. Korra asks Mako why Bolin would even be in this mess and Mako explains to Korra that they used to do work for the Triple Threat triads when they were younger because they had to do what they had to do just to survive as orphans. When she asks about his parents, he tells her that they were mugged by a fire bender that cut them down right in front of him when he was only eight.

Mako explains, "Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…"

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" a man shouts as he shocks Mako and Korra awake. "Non-benders of Republic City…"

"That's the guy."

"…Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the…" He spots Korra and stops mid speech to gasp at her. "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

She slaps his megaphone down to ground, shattering it.

"Shut your yapper and listen up! My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do." She kicks his table, the man falls off, and flyers fly everywhere. He attempts to pick them up but there are too many.

Mako grabs one as they are falling down and reads, "Witness the revelation, tonight—9 o'clock. What's this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!"

Korra grabs him by his collar and lifts him up. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it," she threatens.

"No one knows what the revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him!"

"Where's it happening?" asks Mako, but is interrupted by a police officer asking what they were doing and the man saying they were oppressing him. They run over to Naga after Mako picks up a flyer off the ground and run off.

* * *

"A revelation, huh?" a figure asks as she offers her hand to help the man up.

"Yeah, you a bender here to oppress me too?!"

"Oh no, nothing like that," she says smoothly, "I'm simply here to find out the location of this little… revelation. I've been struck down and oppressed by benders, too." She removes her right arm's bracer to reveal a scar from a burn in the shape of a hand on the inside of her wrist. "So, where do I go?"

* * *

"Bingo! That's must be where it's going down!" exclaims Mako after they discover a hidden map created from a puzzle when multiple flyers are placed together.

"This is the place," Mako tells Korra as they arrive at the discovered location of the equalist revelation. Disguised in drag clothing complete with hats and scarves, they arrive at the entrance hoping to not draw attention to themselves. Korra grabs Mako's arm so they look like a harmless couple in an attempt to blend in.

Unfortunately, despite their efforts, they are stopped at the door by a man guarding the entrance.

"This is a private event," he tells them while crossing his arms, "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh, invitation?"

A young woman appears by them and shows the man at the door her flyer. "Oh, you two. I saw you guys by the fountain this morning before I got my flyer."

They tense up as Mako explains, "Oh, you must be mistaken! We got our flyer by a dumpling restaurant!"

"Really? Oh no, I'm sure it was you. Well anyways, the invitation he requires is simply the flyer you received." She turns away from the man at the door and winks at them with a smile. "See you guys inside. May the revelation provide what people like you and me are looking for."

They look at each other with faces of confusion and relief as they show the man at the door their flyers.

"The revelation is upon us my brother and sister."

They enter and make their way through the large crowd of equalist supporters in search of Bolin. Suddenly a bright light is shone on the stage and a voice bellows, "Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" Amon, his right hand man, and a group of five other equalists rise up onto the stage.

Everyone cheers as Amon approaches the microphone and proclaims, "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did that fire bender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." The whole crowd boos when they hear this and Korra pulls up her scarf to hide herself more. "If she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is the revelation? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away… permanently!"

Everyone gasps as Korra tells Mako, "That's impossible. There's no way."

"This guy's insane!" he responds.

"Now for a demonstration. Please welcome our little… volunteers." Bolin, Lightning Bolt Zolt, and three other benders are brought to the stage and forced to kneel on the ground with their arms tied behind their backs.

"There's Bolin," notices Korra.

"Wait! We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain," she responds, irritated.

"These benders have been extorting non-benders for too long! But their reign of terror is going to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness, I will give our first bender, Zolt, a chance to fight to keep his bending."

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal!" shouts Zolt as he attacks Amon with his fire and lightning bending. Amon easily defeats him and take his bending away by placing his thumb on Zolt's forehead and his index finger in the side of his head. Everyone gasps when Zolt tries to fire bend but he cannot.

Amon declares, "The era of bending is over! A new era of equality has begun!" Another bender is brought over to Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" asks Korra.

"I think so. See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover, I can grab Bolin without being seen. Then, we duck out of here."

"Works for me. Mako, good luck."

"You, too."

Korra sneaks off to the side and tries to no avail to turn a wheel connected to a pipe to release some steam.

"Hey, you!" The man from the door catches Korra.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" She asks nervously.

"What're you doing back here?"

"Uh, looking for the bathroom?"

Back amongst the crowd of people by the stage, Mako makes his way to the front, preparing to rescue Bolin and wonders aloud what is taking Korra so long.

The man attempts to stop Korra, but fails miserably and is knocked into a pipe releasing a large amount of steam.

Now it is Bolin's turn to face Amon.

Bolin says nervously, "Um, Amon, sir, I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

Finally, Korra is able to bend a large amount of steam as cover for Mako to grab Bolin and make a run for it. In all of the commotion and equalist grabs Bolin, but Mako takes him down.

"Bolin are you alright?"

"Yes! Mako, I love you!"

Bolin and Mako make a run for it and start to climb down a ladder, but an equalist is right behind them and uses his kali sticks to shoot electricity down the metal ladder, forcing them to fall down to the ground hard. They try to hold them off, but Mako is knocked down and Bolin is trapped against his own wall of earth and electrocuted by the equalist. Bolin screams out in pain, when suddenly the electricity stops and Bolin slumps to the ground seeing only a flash of bright orange fire until his eyes close. He opens his eyes and looks up to find a young woman he doesn't recognize barrage the equalist with a series of fire bending attacks until the equalist is forced against the alley's wall and a dagger is thrown hitting him directly in the neck, killing him in an instant. He gasps in horror at the sight until he is stopped by a hand extended in front of his face in a gesture to help him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asks and he can only mumble incoherently as a response. "Can you stand on your own?"

"Um, yes, I think so," he responds weakly. "Who are you?"

"Later. We need to help your friends."

Bolin didn't even notice that another group of equalists was attacking Mako and Korra who recently arrived. They ran over to them and began to fight them off. More and more equalist kept coming and they were starting to feel like they couldn't take them all down.

"There's too many of them! You need to go now, Avatar!" The young woman exclaimed. "Now! Leave now!"

"But we can't leave you here. We'll be fine, we can beat them."

"No there's just too many. Go! Leave with your friends, the world needs you, Avatar. I'll hold them off, now go!"

Korra looks worriedly at Bolin and Mako, but with a quick nod from Mako in agreeance, the groups run down the alley to escape.

Seeing that they have left safely, she takes a deep, calm breath, closes her eyes and lifts her hands, bending lightning at the equalist attackers. She takes down many of them easily, but soon grows weak from the extra power needed for her to bend the amount of lightning she did. She stops bending and resorts to throwing a few more throwing knifes with excellent precision, again killing many equalists. Amon, seeing how many men he was losing, ordered them to retreat while glaring down at the young woman, mentally taking a picture of her to track down and kill later.

After all of the equalists have retreated, she slumps down in exhaustion against the wall, now unable to hold herself up. Looking around the alley at all of the fallen equalists, she notices a dark red strip of material. It's a scarf, the one she noticed Mako wearing both when he saw him at the fountain and at the revelation. Feeling that is might be something precious to him and knowing how it is to lose something you treasure, she tucks it onto her belt and sneaks out of the alley.

* * *

As the group reaches the river located right before the area the revelation was held, Korra whistles for Naga and they take off towards Air Temple Island. When they arrive they walk over to Tenzin who looks extremely worried.

"Thank goodness," Tenzin sighs in relief, "I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?" he asks Korra, then turning and realizing there are others with her he asks, "Are you all alright?" Korra shakes her head no and he asks, "Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, this is him." She motions to Bolin, who nods in respect. "But… I was at an equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?" Tenzin gasps in surprise.

"He can take people's bending away. For good."

"That's… That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it," she pleads.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but that means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

"And then in the alley, when we were trying to escape. There was this woman… she just came out of nowhere, followed us or something, and started to help us fight them off… She saved Bolin."

"She was the woman that said she recognized us at the door, remember Korra? The one that knew who we were," Mako explains. "Maybe… she was there for the same purpose we were. She said 'people like us'."

"I don't know who she was or where she came from, but all I know is she saved my life. And… we just left her there," Bolin points out sadly, "Who knows what could have happened to her…"

"We'll find her Bolin. We have to. She saved us," says Korra definitely.

"Even if we… can't… Bolin, we'll still get through this. She realized the most important thing was giving Korra a chance to get to safety because the world needs the Avatar… now more than ever," Mako explains solemnly, "But we can still try, starting tomorrow. We need to rest now."

"All of you need to rest. You've had a long, stressful day. You are all free to stay here for the night if you need to. Please do, you are more than welcome," offers Tenzin.

Bolin and Mako utter their thanks and Pema comes out per Tenzin's requests to show them to a guest room.

"Tenzin… everything that's happening… the revolution, the equalists, Amon… it's all so much," Korra sobs.

She leans against him and he rubs her back to console her.

"I know, Korra, but it is your duty as Avatar to bring peace and balance to the world. Bending is the only thing that does that. You will prevail…you must." Tenzin reassures not only her but himself, just barely whispering, repeating the last two words. "…You must."

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter~ I really hope you all like it and if you do, R&R, Follow, and Favorite! I also want to thank my awesome beta, Vivian Fates! This chapter seems a little bit unoriginal in my opinion, but I felt like the background information was necessary. The next chapter includes much more of our mysterious lady. R&R!

ishibby


	2. The Voice in the Night Part 1

**Hi, there and welcome to the second chapter! Thank you all for your great reviews~ Keep them coming!**

**ishibby**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers:**

**animefreak245**

**SilasWhitfield**

**Guest (sign in so I can thank you personally!)**

**Cheese-Blocker**

**Flames101**

**Avatar K0rra**

**Guest (same as above ^^)**

**Vivian Fates (My awesome beta for the last chapter)**

**bakatora16**

* * *

_**Earth, Fire, Air, Water… Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world…**_

_Benders be on alert! After coming face-to-face with Amon, leader of the equalists, Avatar Korra discovers a terrifying truth. This masked mad man has the ability to take away a person's bending…permanently! Benders of Republic City are counting on the young Avatar, but is she prepared to face such a frightening foe?_

A full moon shines high in the night sky, just hours after Korra, Mako, and Bolin narrowly made their escape from Amon. An open window creaks and a soft, eerie moonlight glows into the room.

Korra is sound asleep on her bed until a loud noise wakes her up and she is confronted by one of Amon's equalist minions jumping through her open window. Suddenly, two more equalists crash through the doors opposite of the window. Not waiting for them to attack first, Korra springs into action and defends herself with a flurry of fire blasts. Coming at her from behind, an equalist easily uses a light tapping against her sides to block her chi, leaving her only option to slump to the ground with wide-open eyes filled with surprise. Slowly, a masked figure walks up in front of her as she lifts her eyes from the ground to meet his.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." Amon says with deep, intimidating voice that leaves Korra shaking as he slowly reaches for her face with an open hand. She opens her mouth to scream as darkness envelopes her, but the voice she hears isn't her own.

"No! Let go of me! You can't do this!" The familiar voice screams. She's not in her room anymore, but back in the alley running towards the end of it with Mako and Bolin trailing not too far behind. She's running out of breath, but adrenaline's pumping in her veins and her mind is only telling her to run as fast and as far as she can. More blood-curdling screams sound as realization hits her like a brick wall and she comes skidding on her heels to a stop.

"No! We need to go back! Don't you hear her? He's going to take her bending away!" Korra screeches at Mako and Bolin, but she's only greeted by blank stares and emotionless eyes. Trying to get a response out of her zombie-like friends, she tries again. "Don't you hear her? Guys! Guys, come on! We need to go back! We need to go back…"

Korra jumps up frantically into a sitting position with a loud intake of air as she comes to a starting awakened state. Breathing heavily, she looks around the room quickly as if trying to determine where she really was. Naga licks her hand out of concern.

"It's… It's alright, Naga. I just had a… bad dream."

* * *

Unable to go back to sleep, Korra steps outside to get fresh air and makes an attempt to calm down. Deciding to practice air bending techniques, suddenly she is interrupted by the sound of the radio's music turning into Amon's deep voice. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to listen with wide eyes.

"Good evening my fellow equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to squash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped." Staring at the radio in a state of utter fear and shock, beads of sweat begin to run down her forehead. "Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

* * *

"There is a mad-man running around our beloved city threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to take down Amon and bring him to justice." A tall man in water tribe attire announces to a group of four others confidently.

Hearing Tarrlok's booming voice, a familiar young woman peeks around the corner and sets the tray of tea cups she was carrying on the floor by her feet. _"A task force?" _she whispers in curiosity, _"What could that psycho be rambling on about now?"_

"Absolutely not! A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders." Tenzin disagrees as he stands up in complete disapproval of the suggestion.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head-up such a task force?" An elderly woman dressed in fire nation clothing notes.

"It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty."

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power isn't it?" argues Tarrlok with anger in his voice as he slams his fist on the table.

"_Now that wouldn't surprise me in the least." _She mutters as she takes a closer look at the only person in the room that was making sense to her at the moment.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back. Forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man, Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on."

"This is a completely different situation and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

"_Avatar Aang's son? How come I didn't remember sooner? Oh my god…"_

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all us benders…" Tarrlok points out, turning away from Tenzin to speak to the other three councilmen. "…Our friends, our families! Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?" He asks as he raises his hand. Soon every member but Tenzin raises their hand. Tarrlok strikes his gavel on the table and looks up to smirk satisfactorily at Tenzin's irritated face.

"Now, now Tenzin. Eventually you will start to see the logic in my reasoning and the good intentions behind my actions. How about some tea to calm your mind?" He asks all the while talking down to him with a gloating tone in his voice. "Where the hell is that tea, anyways? I told her to bring it in at the end of the meeting. Where are you girl?!"

"_Oh no, the tea! I can't let him see me… it's too risky. He might recognize me. Why of all people Avatar Aang's son?" _She thinks to herself as she carefully picks up the tea tray and lowers her head, making her way from around the corner to the table where they all are sitting. "Sorry, Tarrlok….sir." She half curtseys as she bites her tongue, angry at herself that she has to talk to such an egotistic, vile man with respect.

She fills each cup with tea as she makes her way from Tarrlok to all of the other members. Eventually, she reaches Tenzin and lowers her head further making him look at her oddly and say, "Do I know you from somewhere, miss? You look rather familiar…"

"Oh no, not at all sir. You must be mistaken. I've just been appointed this job and haven't been in Republic City for more than three months." She bows as she attempts to shuffle quickly out of the room.

"Hey, you!" Tarrlok barks as she reluctantly turns around to face him, all the while trying to keep her back turned away from Tenzin.

"Yes… sir?"

"Bring some deserts in for us." He orders, "And stop walking around with your head hung like a sullen dog. You're lucky to have this job and you best remember that."

"Of course, Tarrlok… sir."

* * *

The next morning after Tenzin leaves for his council meeting, Korra rounds up Bolin and Mako to travel back to the alley to search for clues of the mysterious young woman who helped them last night. Nearing their destination, Korra says, "We're almost there. The alley we were in should be just past that lake…"

"Okay, guys come on let's hurry." Mako orders as he starts to jog across the street.

"Oh my god, Mako look out!" Bolin screams as Mako is hit by a Satocycle that seems to come out of nowhere.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" A young woman shouts as she ditches her Satocycle and runs over to help Mako up. Snapping out of their shocked expressions, Bolin and Korra run over to where Mako is laying on the ground.

"How could you NOT see me?" He asks, obviously extremely irritated, as he starts to sit up and rub the top of his head.

"I mean I was just crossing the street! Were you even looking?"

"Oh thank god you're okay, Mako." Korra sighs relieved.

"Hey bro, you sure you're okay?" Bolin asks with his face scrunched in worry as he helps him to his feet and gives him a bone breaking hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Bro, you're… hurting… me…"

"Sorry, man."

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm such an idiot!" The young woman says as she expresses her apologies for a second time.

Mako sighs and says, "Don't worry about it… I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice."

"Wait, I recognize you… all of you! You're Mako, right? And Bolin and Korra!" She exclaims, pointing at each member individually. She then turns her attention to Mako solely, intrigued by him. She gushes flirtatiously, "You play for the Fire Ferrets!"

"Yeah… that's me." He responds, feeling awkward at her obvious behavior.

"I am so embarrassed! My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow." She offers as she shakes his hand and he reluctantly shakes hers. "Um… How about I treat you to dinner?" She asks hopefully as Mako glances towards Korra and Bolin asking them with his eyes for a way out. "Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, Kwong's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kwong's?" He asks all of a sudden interested. "Only if that offer applies to my teammates, too."

"Um…of course it does! I really hope you can all join me tomorrow!"

"I don't know if we have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy, though."

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do…all you guys need to do is show up. So… it's a date?"

"Um, yeah sure, thanks. We'll see you tomorrow night."

Asami takes off on her Satocycle and Bolin and Korra walk closer to Mako.

"Okay, was I the only one who thought that was seriously awkward? Like man, she was totally coming on to you!" Bolin points out and gives Mako a slap on the back.

"Okay, so are we really going to go to this… get together? We could be doing something a lot more useful like training or trying to get money for the championship," notes Korra.

"We already told her we would go, so yeah we have to…"

"And, if she offered to give us clothes to wear to a place as fancy as Kwong's, I sense some free food coming! I've always wanted to try Kwong's famous dumplings!" says Bolin as he rubs his stomach and smiles brightly.

"Anyways, we need to keep going, we're almost at the alley," reminds Korra as she nudges the two boys forward.

* * *

Turning around a corner and peaking down the alley where they were ambushed last night, the gang cautiously approaches the seemingly empty alley.

"It's all gone! Nothing's here!" exclaims Korra.

"It's like nothing ever happened…" Mako whispers suspiciously.

"How is this even possible? They got rid of every bit of evidence not more than 12 hours after it happened! There's nothing here at all… not even a single blood stain," Bolin explains, "Okay, I know there should be some damage here. I think I'd remember getting slammed into this wall by that damn equalist with the electricity rods!"

"And no sign of that woman either. No blood, no broken walls, no markings of a fight at all…"

"Well, we tried. I mean what were we expecting? That she would be waiting here for us to come back and find her? We should just go home before something happens. We should all know by now that being in an alley is dangerous," says Mako.

The group starts to walk back towards the lake in the direction of home, but by now the sky is starting to turn a dark orange, a prominent sign of a late summer evening. As they reach the bridge to cross over the lake, Mako shudders from the wind that has started to pick up. Mako comes to a screeching halt as the hairs on the back of his head stand up straight.

"Oh my god! Where's my scarf?! My scarf, Bolin, where is it?!"

"Oh god, I didn't even notice it was missing! How did I not notice that? You never leave without it on!"

"How did I not notice?! Oh no, oh no…. what am I going to do? I need to retrace me steps. I have to find it. It has to be here somewhere…."

"Mako, Bolin, calm down! I'm sure there's a logically explanation. You must have left it at the Air Temple when you guys stayed over last night. We were all in a rush to get out to the alley and you probably forgot it."

"….Maybe you're right. I need to calm down. Let's hurry and get back to Air Temple Island."

* * *

Back at the temple, Mako does all but turn his room upside down in an attempt to find the missing scarf, but comes up with nothing.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, guys. Maybe you left it flew off somewhere around the island?"

"We already checked everywhere we were yesterday, there's nowhere else here to look. Thanks, but we're going to head back to our place and look for it there."

"Okay, good luck. I really hope you find it Mako, I know what it means to you."

* * *

Korra is sitting around the dinner table with all of Tenzin's family- Pema, Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" A voice says rather loudly, interrupting Tenzin saying grace. Korra looks up from her folded hands to look at the speaker.

"This is my home, Tarrlok! We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished! Air benders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?

Tenzin sighs in defeat and mutters, "I suppose…" Pema gives Tenzin an angry look, complete with squinting eyes and pouting lips. He only shrugs in response.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Nice to meet you," says Korra as she stands up to greet Tarrlok with a respectful bow. They both sit down at the table.

"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally… now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure who's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived," he flatters, his voice oozing with smoothness.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?"

"What?!"

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone is you!"

"Join your task force? I can't…" she replies and both Tarrlok and Tenzin look at her shocked.

"I must admit I'm rather surprised. I... I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too…" admits Tenzin.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect! You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city!"

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go."

"Very well, but I'm not giving up on you just yet! You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

* * *

The next day, Mako and Bolin arrive outside the front door of Kwong's Cuisine.

"I thought Korra was supposed to meet us here by now. Where do you think she is?" Bolin asks Mako worriedly.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her all day. Maybe we should just go in now. We'll be late if we wait out here any longer."

Mako pushes the door open, looks around at the fancy décor of the restaurant, and then looks down at his informal clothing.

"Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako and Master Bolin." A short man with a funny mustache says as he greets Mako and Bolin as they enter.

"Uh, master?"

Quickly, the man pushes them into a side room and orders them to change into the provided clothing on the table beside them. They get dressed, taking note of the expensive clothing, and exit the side room where the man is waiting for them.

"This way, please." He waves an arm in the direction he wants them to follow him and leads them into the dining room where Asami is waiting. They sit down, greet each other, and order. As they are waiting for their food, Asami moves her chair closer to Mako's and gushes, "I am SUCH a big pro bending fan! I caught all of your matches this season."

"ALL of them?" Mako asks in surprise.

Bolin taps her on the shoulder as she has turned away from him and adds, "Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaims and turns back to Mako, "You're amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the tournament!"

"Yeah, well, maybe next year."

"What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now…"

Moving to grab his hand, Asami pleads, "Tell me. What's the problem?" He pulls away his hand and gives Bolin a look to interject.

Sighing, Bolin says, "We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair…"

They're interrupted by the waiter who presents their food and says, "Pardon me, Miss Sato. Your main course."

"Miss Sato?" Mako asks.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?" asks Bolin in awe.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Get outta town!" yells Bolin.

"I'm serious! You guys want to meet him?"

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that," replies Mako.

Glad that she has finally managed to impress Mako, Asami says, "Well, great! We can go see him after we're done eating!"

"Hey, Mako. Korra still hasn't shown up. Should we go look for her?"

"I don't know, I'm sure she's fine."

"No! You should go look for your friend, Bolin! I'll take Mako to see my dad and you see if you can find Korra. We can meet up again later," Asami suggests abruptly, happy at the chance to be alone with Mako.

"Okay, I'm going to go to Air Temple Island. I'll meet up with you later, Mako."

"Okay, bro…see you later." says Mako unnerved by the fact that he'd be going alone.

* * *

"Hello, fellow teammate!" booms Bolin.

"Hey, Bolin."

"Missed you at the whole Asami dinner thing tonight."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Ah, it's alright, but it might have been the last chance for us to do something fun before we officially have to give up on the championship, anyways. Unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. "

"Yeah…" Korra sighs dejectedly, "By the way, where's Mako?"

"He's with Asami going to meet Hiroshi Sato. Did you know she was his daughter?"

"No way! And no. But, why aren't you with him?"

"Well, I was worried about you, so I went to see where you were. I'd rather spend time with you that Asami anyways."

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot to me. She dad is super famous and all…" she laughs nervously.

"Anyway, the other reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-dah!" he sings as he hands he a single red rose and a small ornate cupcake.

" Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

"Uh, I can't remember now," he jokes with her, "Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that? It was no big deal and it wasn't just me. It was Mako, too and that one woman. Oh, and Naga too…" she rambles on as her cheeks turn a bright crimson.

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away your bending forever!'" he says, imitating Amon, "I mean that is scary stuff! I still can't sleep well."

"Mhm…" she mumbles trying to avoid the subject of Amon.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!" one of Tarrlok's assistants shouts, "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind."

"Mhmm…" the assistant grunts as she walks away.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you?!" Bolin asks, his voice rising, "Huh? Cause I could have a word with him." Bolin punches his fist into his palm as if threatening Tarrlok right then.

"No it's not like that," Korra chuckles, "He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh, good…" he sighs in relief, "Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

"Yeah?" she asks as she feels her cheeks turn crimson for the second time.

"Yeah, I wouldn't stand for anyone harassing you. Tell me if anything like that happens. I won't let anyone hurt you. You mean too much to me," he admits.

"Okay, I will…" she says feeling the blood in her face making her blush rising to her forehead. "Thanks, Bolin."

* * *

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Hiroshi Sato asks as he walks Mako through his operational facilities.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato."

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor."

"Uh, well…"

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea—the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground, and I built the entire future industry's empire from that one selfless loan!"

"Dad, stop bragging! Just tell Mako the good news."

"What good news?"

"Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the pro bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

"Are you serious?"

"He's serious! My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot!"

"That… That is good news!"

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the future industry's logo on your uniforms."

"I'll tattoo it on my chest, if you want, sir! Thank you both so much! I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity!"

* * *

"Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." Tenzin notes to Korra as he notices the Satomobile Tarrlok sent her.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Korra… are you doing alright?" he asks, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why, don't you take a break. I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"I'm… just really focused on my air bending right now is all."

"Right… That's what you said. You know it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, it can throw us out of balance." Seeing that she didn't want to talk right now, Tenzin stood up and left, but not before saying, "I'm always here for you if you want to talk."

* * *

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you," the assistant of Tarrlok's from earlier in the day tells her as she approaches Korra where she is sitting on the steps of part of the air temple.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!" Korra yells as she earth bends the ground to turn the assistant around and kick her in the butt away from her.

"It's not a gift! It's an invitation!"

"To what?"

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor!" she exclaims as Korra rips the invitation out of her hands and looks at it. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

* * *

Korra, Tenzin, and his whole family enter the gala and are greeted by a group of people clapping for them.

"I can't believe this is all for me," she tells Tenzin in awe.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra!" Tarrlok says greeting her, "If you'll excuse us…" he directs towards Tenzin, "…the city awaits its hero."

He pulls her away as Tenzin looks disapprovingly at them. He turns to his left and his mouth drops in total shock. "Meelo, no! That is not a toilet! Oh dear…"

"Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you."

"We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right… greatness…"

"Hey, Korra!" Mako says as he walks over to her with Asami and Bolin.

"This is my daughter, Asami."

"Ah, yes we've met, dad. It was a shame you couldn't make it to dinner, Korra."

"I'm so sorry, I've been feeling really worn out the last few days. I haven't even been able to practice much."

"Well, that's going to have to change!" Mako exclaims, "I have some good news! Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team! We're back in the tournament!"

"Isn't that great?" Bolin asks Korra.

"Yeah, that's fantastic! Thank you so much!"

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met?" Tarrlok asks as he motions to her to come over to talk.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big party, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this," she says her voice full of disapproval and spite. Korra doesn't respond, but just glares at her as she walks away. Her lack of self-esteem regarding Amon and her Avatar duties make her glares turn into self-pitying looks.

"Don't listen to her, Korra." Bolin reassures her, "The city and everyone here is so glad and grateful that you're here."

"Thanks, Bolin."

"I second that," Mako assures her, "I'm going to go get some drinks, would anyone like one?"

With a general agreement that no one needed a drink, Mako left the group to go get himself some sparkling cider at the refreshment area.

* * *

Waiting in line to get some sparkling cider, Mako is suddenly greeted by a strangely familiar voice.

"So, you like sparkling cider, too?" she asks casually.

"You! You're that girl from the alley! What happened? Korra, Bolin, and I went back to the alley, yesterday morning, but there was no sign that anything at all had ever happened there."

"Doesn't surprise me. Amon wouldn't have left that scene there like it was, knowing that you could at any moment point out the location."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. How do you know so much about equalists and the revolution?"

"I speak from experience."

"Experience? What do you mean?"

"I mean… I've been tracking them down for a while now. Searching for them and any clues that might help me bring them down… that sort of thing."

"So, are you joining Tarrlok's task force?"

"That jerk? No. He's only doing this to gain power and respect from the city. He doesn't care about taking down Amon as long as he looks good in front of everyone. Anyways, I think this belongs to you," she says as she pulls a folded piece of red material out of her inside coat pocket, unwinds it, and stands on the tips of her toes to wrap it around Mako's neck.

"You found it? Oh my god, thank you so much! I've been looking everywhere for it! Where did you find it?"

"I found it in the alley after you guys left and the equalists were taken care of. It flew off your shoulders when you ran off, but I was too preoccupied to hand it to you right then. I hope you weren't too worried."

"You wouldn't believe how worried I was… this scarf means so much to me. It was my father's… and since he died, it's all I have left of him."

"Well, then I'm glad I was able to save it for you. If I could only have one thing to keep with me to remember my parents by. I would treasure that item forever."

"Your parents are gone, too? I'm so sorry."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. I don't want to think about it…"

"Well, what's your name? If you didn't already know, I'm Mako."

"I'm…" she hesitates, and plays with her braid that is slung over the side of her shoulder and replies, "…Kumiko. It's nice to finally meet you. Well, properly meet you that is."

"Yeah, I can't thank you enou-"

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra shouts from across the room and they stop talking to turn and face her. "If the city needs me then… I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon!"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter everybody! It would mean a lot to me if you would R&R, Follow, and Favorite!**

**A quick side explanation of things (in case anything was confusing):**

"**Kumiko" is Tarrlok's assistant and that is how she knew about the task force and the gala he was throwing.**

**Kumiko means "child with braids" in Japanese, so that is where I (and Zula) came up with her alias (hence "The Girl with the Braids").**

**Thank you so much for reading and if you have any more questions, leave them in the review or PM me and ask! I'd be happy to answer them!**

**ishibby**


End file.
